The present disclosure relates to a device for use with a medical condition monitoring and management system. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a device for receiving a signal from a medical condition monitoring and management system and converting the received signal into a signal chosen by the user.
Detection of the level of analytes, such as glucose, lactate, oxygen, and the like, in certain individuals is vitally important to their health. For example, the monitoring of glucose is particularly important to individuals with diabetes. Diabetics may need to monitor glucose levels to determine when insulin is needed to reduce glucose levels in their bodies or when additional glucose is needed to raise the level of glucose in their bodies.
Devices have been developed for continuous or automatic monitoring of analytes, such as glucose, in the bodily fluids of a user. These devices allow a user to monitor his or her analyte levels and can further alert the user if the analyte levels reach, or fall below, a predetermined threshold level. If an individual is using such an analyte monitoring device, it is also important to detect any malfunction within the monitoring device. Some examples of such devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,752, and in US Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0186365 filed Dec. 26, 2003 entitled “Continuous Glucose Monitoring System and Methods of Use”. Devices and systems for management of the analyte level may also be included in the analyte monitoring system. An example of an analyte management system is an insulin pump, which may manage the analyte level by delivering a dose of insulin to the user in response to the glucose levels of the user.
In some instances, a user's analyte level may become so low that the user may feel lightheaded, disoriented or confused. In these instances, the analyte monitoring system must be sufficiently loud, so as to alert the user to the potentially dangerous condition and allow the user to correct the problem. A user is particularly vulnerable to the above scenario during nighttime or other sleep periods. A user whose analyte levels severely drop may have a difficult time hearing the alarm, especially if the user is already asleep.
One solution to the above problem is to integrate larger and more powerful speakers, or amplifiers, directly into the analyte monitoring device. However, this solution may unnecessarily increase the size and circuit complexity of the device. Additionally, directly integrating the speakers or amplifiers into the analyte monitoring device will result in an increased cost of the device.
As a result, there is need of a low cost system, which does not affect the size and circuit complexity of the analyte monitoring device.